


Face of truth

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel, Brother-Sister Relationships, Castiel Feels, Caught, Dean Winchester Feels, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Memories, Other, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Power Play, Protective Sam Winchester, Teabagging, Top Castiel, Vaginal Fingering, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, daddy Daugther love, new family member, pussy eatting, vaginal fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and dean wake to no john, and no impala......but what do they find out when john returns, and how will they take the news.<br/>john a deep secret and never told them, will they be mad or will they fogive and forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face of truth

It was nearing 3 in the morning when the sound of his phone ringing woke him, with knowing the assigned ringtone, john bolted up right in his bed. Snatching his phone off the night stand, he flipped it and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Martina, what’s wrong?” john knew she would never call unless something was wrong or if she just needed to talk.

He heard sniffling and soft sobs on the other end of the line before the girl answered.

“John mamma is dead.

“What happen?”

“Yellow eyes,” 

The second he heard those words, it was like his blood ran cold, so cold it felt like ice water running through his veins.

“Where are you?” john tossed the blankets to the other side of the bed, throwing his legs over the side, he leaned down resting his head in hands. Trying to convince the girl to tell him where she was.

In the mean time he tossed on a pair of jeans and clean t shirt, and then slipped his feet into his shoes. Once he knew where she was.

“Okay, don’t go nowhere, stay where you are. I’m coming to get you; I’ll see you in about half hour.”

Grabbing his _tool_ bag he began packing some of his stuff. Once he made sure he had everything he was going to need, he snatched the Impala keys along with his wallet and headed for the door.

John stopped when reaching the door; he turned to look over his shoulder. Checking on Dean and Sam, he hated leaving them out of the loop. But what else could he do, he didn’t want them thinking any less of him, he and Sam fight enough as it is now.

Dropping his bag to the floor, he walked back over to his soundly sleeping boys, leaning down he kissed both their foreheads, and whispered. “I’ll be back.”

Even though, they were 26 and 22 he still felt like he needed to show them he loved them. He might have given them a bad life growing up with hunting. But he still loved them.

With that John went back to the door, and tossed his bag over his shoulder, and without a 2nd look he bolted out the door and headed to Martina.

Once reaching his destination, he drove around looking anywhere and everywhere for the girl.

When finding her, john seen she was knelled down inside a phone booth, and from what he can see she’s shaking and crying.

Finding a parking spot, john parked the impala and began making his way over to her.- when reaching the phone booth, he prays the doors open, there he sees she’s clutching a knife to her chest.

He becomes worried when seeing she’s covered in blood, leaning down he pulls her into his chest, wrapping his arms around the tiny framed girl.

“Shh, it’s okay I’m here now.” John whispers into her ashy blonde hair.

“Daddy”

That word melted his heart, in a matter of seconds, at one point he never thought she would ever refer to him, as Daddy.

Tighten his grip around his little girl he begins to cry. “Princess, Daddy’s here. It’s going to be okay.”

He sat in that phone booth, holding his little girl for what seemed like hours, but it had only been about 15 minutes. Putting one finger under her chin he lifted her head so he could see her pretty little face.

“Hey, you’re going to be okay, your safe now”

Lifting her bridal style into his arms, she was now always going to be out of harm’s way, he wouldn’t let yellow eyes or anything else ever hurt her again…

For the first time in years, he was able to hold his daughter without her putting up a fight.

 Now back at the car, he opened the passenger side door and gently sat her down. – shutting the door back tight, he ran to the driver’s side and climbed in and quickly started the ignition and making his way back to the hotel, and his boys.

John smiled at the thought of his sons, he loved them more than life it’s self and he would never let, anyone or anything ever hurt any of his kids.

The drive was mostly quite, mostly because Martina and john didn’t have that Daddy daughter type bond, but if one thing was going to change in his life, that would be it.

He wanted that bond with her, which he had with Dean and Sam. He thought that maybe now he could prove to her, that he was and could be a good dad to her.

It was now nearing 5am, he looked down to the gas meter and decided he better stop and get gas, before Dean killed him, when he got back.  john being pretty sure that his boys are up and Dean is pissed about his car being gone.

Pulling into the gas station, he glanced over to Martina. “Honey you want anything?”

“Soda, if that’s okay.”

Nodding his head he climbed out the car, his lips curved into a smirk as he thought about how much Martina reminded him of Dean.

She looked much like him it was unreal; if they weren’t so far apart in age they could be twins.

Martina’s 5’10 with long ashy blonde hair; light green eyes perky cheeks that were covered in freckles all over her face, just like Dean.

She weighed about 150 pounds, even though she was 150 pounds, she wasn’t fat. Martina was mostly muscle….. Again she was just like her big brother Dean.

Martina is more like Dean then Sammy. A lot of that had to do with himself. – Martina didn’t like talking about her feelings. She never liked talking about her emotions, unless she really had to.

She kept them bottled up which only made her an angry child.- she had a a lot of hurtful feelings towards john, not because he is her father, but because he wasn’t part of her life growing up.

Well at least that’s what her mother told her anyway. Her mother always told her John wanted nothing to with her, which he didn’t need any more kids, that he already had two boys and couldn’t afford another one.

But that wasn’t the case and he just wished she would come to him and talk to him, he wished she was Sam there, but she did have Some of Sam’s quirks.

When it came to cleaning, everything had to be a certain way, and had to be really clean… she was OCD unlike Dean and More like Sam…. If her nail polish was chipped, she would peel it all off and repaint her nails, if they were broke she would chew them off.

She never wore the same shoes twice in a row; her clothes always had to match…. Didn’t matter if she was dressing for bed or going out… if her tank top was pink and white, her shorts or pants had to match along with her shoes and socks. She couldn’t stand if something didn’t match.

  He was pulled back out if his thoughts when hearing Martina. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, princess?” John smiled at the word Daddy once again coming out of her mouth.

Climbing back into the car, he laid his hand on her knee, when hearing the words.

“Dad, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“is it true that you didn’t um…. You know?”

“Want you, No that’s not true Martina.”

Martina smirked a little when he finished her question.

“Princess, let me explain okay?”

By nodding her head she was giving her father permission to explain his side of the story of once in her life….. She already knew her mom’s side, now she wanted to know his.

“What happen?” she asked

“Well honey, I was out on a case, when I met your mother, and yes we had _one_ night together. we stayed at a hotel, at the time I didn’t know your mom was a married woman, she didn’t have a ring on. Well when I woke in the morning she was gone.”

“Why did she just leave?”

“Well I guess because she was married, she left me a not with her name and phone number, and that was it. I stayed in touch with her for a while…. But I had two boys who needed me at the time, I didn’t have time to stay and look for her. “

“Wait, I have brothers?”

“Yes two of them.”

“What are their names?”

“Um…. Well you’re oldest brother is Dean, and then youngest is Sam.”

“I never knew I had brothers, why didn’t mom tell me?”

“Because she didn’t know until after I brought them with me one time… I had stopped by and apparently you were not home, and I told them you’re mom was just a hunting friend….. I didn’t need them to know I had slept with her. “

“What was the big deal?”

“Martina, you don’t know this, but when Dean was 4 and Sam was 6 months old. Their mom um….. Died in a house fire.” John teared up at the mention of Mary and her death.

 “Anyway, I took them and dropped them off at a hotel, and came back. When I did I standing in your living room, and you had just gotten home, and when I seen you I knew you were mine… well I pulled your mom off to the side, and asked her if you were mine and she said yeah. – I was a little pissed at first, I had no idea you were even conceived. She never told me, you were about 10 years old, I asked about seeing you and getting you, and she told me no.”

“Why?”

“Because again Martina she was married, well the guy that you called Daddy, couldn’t have kids and she wanted a baby, and she never told him that she cheated with me. she never told him he wasn’t your father. She never told me about you, and if I didn’t show up when I did; I wouldn’t of known about you, well she said she didn’t want me to have anything to do with you, to leave her and her family alone, that I had no right to you…. well she didn’t know I was sending her court papers to her, I wanted baby girl and I still want you. I love you and I have you now, It maybe 6 years later but your mine now.”

“I can’t believe she would do such an evil thing to me, I have two brothers and a father, and she lied to me all my life….. she told me after I met you that night and she told me you knew from the time I was born, and you didn’t want me… that’s why I never wanted anything to do with you.”

“Well you know now.”

They talked to they reached to hotel.- when reaching the hotel, they climbed out of the car and headed for the door.   just as john opened the door Dean and Sam, drew their guns… pointing them towards the door.

All they knew was john and the impala was gone, and now someone was coming into their hotel room and they weren’t about to defend theirselfs.

Pushing the door the rest of the way open, John seen his boys standing side by side, with their guns drawn, which made him proud to see they were protecting each other.

Throwing his hands in the air he shouted. “Whoa boys don’t shoot!”

 Dean cocked his head to the side and looked to John.

“Who’s this?”

“Your sister, I gotta go. “ John tossed the Impala keys to Dean and grabbed his truck key, and turned and headed back towards the door, when hearing Martina speak.

“Wait they have guns and your goanna leave me with them?”

“They are your brothers, they won’t hurt you, and you’ll be fine.”

“But they have guns” Martina whined at John.

John just shook his head and laughed and walked out of the room leaving all 3 of his kids together.

Sam and dean shared a weird look before saying anything. But then Dean being Dean piped up.

“Dude it’s like looking in a freaking carnival mirror!”

“Look here bubby; I make this face look good.”

Dean and Martina bickered back and forth for a few minutes…. Then they both heard Sam.

“We have a sister, like a real sister? Well okay.”

“No freaking duh genius.” Martina snipped at Sam which only pissed Dean off.

“Hey, Hey listen here sweetheart, only I get to be mean to Sammy.” His lips curved into a cocky smirk, flashing it at his little sister.

 


End file.
